inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Keshin
A Keshin (化身,'' lit.'' Incarnation, dub. Fighting Spirit) is an abillity to show a user's spiritual energy, and use it for things such as Hissatsu Techniques or Keshin Armed. Info Keshin are described as the spiritual energy people create, which is usually invisible to the eye. But when that power is mastered, it reveals itself in a visible form. It can also greatly reduce the stamina of the user, causing severe fatigue, as shown when Shindou passed out of exhaustion after using his Keshin for the first time. Shindou also said in the GO movie that the user of the Keshin has a limit to how many times it can be used. It is also shown that if a Keshin is beaten by another one, the user will need to wait some time to use it again. It is notable that SEEDs are the only ones authorized by the Fifth Sector to use a Keshin, although there are some users who aren't SEEDs like Shindou Takuto, Matsukaze Tenma, Nishiki Ryouma and Nishizono Shinsuke. Also, the SEEDs are trained in the God Eden, so it is a possibility that they learnt their Keshin in this island, as training is very tough there. Giving a Keshin to a Player :See also: Native Users Inazuma Eleven GO You unlock this option in Inazuma Eleven GO after you beat the main story. Go to the Steel Tower Plaza and climb up the Inazuma Steel Tower. There, you will see a old man. Talk with him and he will give you the opition to "unlock" a Keshin space to one of your team members in exchange of a Keshin Coin (a purple coin-like item that can be dropped when you defeat a team i.e Chaos). After this, go to the menu selection screen and choose the player that you gave the power to use a Keshin. Choose the Keshin slot in his hissatsu menu. It will open a second menu with the Keshins that you can give him/her. Choose one of them and the player you have chosen will recieve the Keshin. Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone You can make this option available only when you have completed the main story of the game. Once beaten, go to the Steel Tower Plaza in present time and climb the Inazuma Steel Tower. There will be a old man standing their, in which you talk to him, and will let you choose what player you want to give the Keshin to. Before this to happen, you must have atleast one Keshin Coin, so that you can give him it, for return of getting a Keshin. If you want to give a player Keshin Armed aswell as a Keshin, you must give the old man two Keshin Coins. You can win Keshin Coins by defeating teams in Taisen Routes. Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy Like the past two games, after beating the main story. Go to the old man located at the top of the Steel Tower Plaza and he will give the ability to use Keshins or Souls for 10000 Kizuna points. Other 10000 Kizuna points are needed for using Keshin Armed. Keshin Fusion Info A Keshin Fusion is when two or more Keshin fuse together, changing its appearance and making it a lot stronger than it was separately. The "tail" of the Keshin depends on how many users it has. Anime In the match Raimon VS Arakumo Gakuen, Tenma, Shindou and Tsurugi fused their keshin's to make Matei Gryphon. They deflected Taiyou's Keshin hissatsu: Sunshine Force and scored a goal by shooting it at the opposing goal. GO Movie Hakuryuu's and Shuu's Keshin both fused together to make Sei Kishi Arthur and scored a goal using Sword Excalibur. After, Tenma, Shindou and Tsurugi fused their Keshin's to create Matei Gryphon. Matei Gryphon scored the fifth goal for Raimon using Sword of Fire and stopped Sei Kishi Arthur in a Keshin Battle. Keshin Battle Keshin Battle (化身バトル) is when two Keshin fight for the possession of the ball. It appeared in the Inazuma Eleven GO game and appeared in the Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone game. Info First, two players run at each other. When they touch each other, the player has the option to use a Keshin Hissatsu or not. If not, the Keshin Battle will begin. Both Keshins prepare to fight for the ball and a background appears. The Keshins are ready to punch or slash each other. When the two Keshins fight the resulting winner gives his user the possession of the ball with the loser on the ground. When the Keshin Hissatsu is used, the Keshin will be using the Keshin Hissatsu instead of a Keshin Battle. Introduced in Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone game, you can also have Keshin Armed battle. Keshin Hissatsu A Keshin Hissatsu, is very much like a regular hissatsu technique, the only difference being the Keshin appearing in it and making it a lot more powerful. So far, Keshins are known to only have one Keshin Hissatsu and sometimes an additional Skill. .]] List of Keshin :See List of Keshin. Trivia *Majin The Hand and Bakunetsu Storm were remade as Keshin techniques in the Inazuma Eleven GO series, because they both had Majin behind them which are similar to a keshin. These Majin were also remade as Keshin, respectively Majin Great and Enma Gazard. *The naming of Keshin is in Kanji-Katakana format. *Two Keshin or more can fuse and become a Keshin Fusion. * There are some Keshin that have a "B" or a "W" after its name because their names are related with chess pieces (like Seiei Hei Pawn, Tekki Hei Knight, Masaishou Bishop, Majo Queen Redia, Bannin no Tou Rook and Kenou 'King'burn.). "B" means "Black" while "W" means "White". However, these notations are not shown in the anime and movie. **So far, the White Keshin were only seen in the anime, and the Black ones in the GO movie. *Keshins have levels, just like hissatsu techniques: **Normal → Level 2 → Level 3 → Level 4 → Level 5 → Level 0. **In the Chrono Stone and Galaxy game, the Keshin levels are shown next to the Keshin name, unlike in the GO game. *There is a new feature introduced in Chrono Stone, which allows the player to equip their keshin, to create an armor which is called Keshin Armed. *In the dub, Keshin is called Fighting spirit. *Unlike the GO game, the Chrono Stone game counts all Keshin used in a Keshin Fusion, and therefore will not allow you to activate other Keshin if you have a Keshin that uses 3 Keshin. *Even though the Galaxy series is still part of GO, use of Keshin has been banned from being used in the Football Frontier International Vision 2 and the Grand Celesta Galaxy. Category:Keshin Category:Game mechanics